<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Causes,Make Work by ElSun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929757">Lost Causes,Make Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun'>ElSun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gossip The Movie 🎥</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So just finished watching Gossip starring LenA Headey and Sharon Lawrence...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cathy/Dectective Kelly</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Causes,Make Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trials, and more gossip were all that were left. Cathy was still in deep thought, her mind had grasped the truth. Crime it was  apparent yet could this be the way of today.<br/>   She was out of class and had a business card For Dectective Kelly. The idea that a girl was a detective  was stimulating yet the sexual aspect of the idea is how this tale of woe had started...<br/>“Hello Dectective Kelly.”<br/>“Cathy?”<br/>“Oh no there is t really anything wrong but I was calling because I would like to talk about Law Enforcment.”<br/>“Is this a class or are you cruising for cops?”<br/>“No, neither.This is real.”<br/>“About Danm time.”<br/>“Tell you what I am on the clock tonight say 8p.m.”<br/>“Thank you.”<br/>    TBC....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>